The Last Remaining
by Slytherin Werewolf
Summary: Summary inside. OC/DM, maybe a little OC/LM but we'll just have to wait and see.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank J.K. Rowling for this stuff, I'm just a human with a need for something to write about.

Okay, here's what's going on. Snape is NOT going to die in the war. He found out he had a daughter named Alex, when her mother died and she had to find him. And before you ask, she has black hair, black eyes, a black wand, and she's a pure-blooded Slytherin, and a Death Eater. I'm rating T just in case I decide to throw in some little romance bits. In the beginning, Alex has been summoned, she tried to kill Voldemort, plan didn't work, Lucius Malfoy was there, (he's a spy for the good guys), and I think you can catch on from there. It gets more into Draco after a while.

Alex limped away from where she had been summoned. The Dark Lord learned a new spell. Created it, Alex guessed. She got to a hidden spot, and called on a message mirror, useing her black wand.

"Harry! Harry?" Alex said to the now visible mist in front of her.

"Alex! We were getting worried! How did it go?" Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived said, and was now visible through the mist.

"Not good. He created a new spell. I'm not in the best shape, Harry." Alex said.

"Did he remove your mark?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Alex said, trying hard to keep herself from falling over.

"Get yourself over here. I'll send a patronus to Snape. Keep yourself out of sight." Harry said, before calling off the mist.

Alex fell over, and would've lost conciousness, had it not been for a pair of soft, but strong hands to block her fall. She opened her eyes, and looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Don't go unconcious yet. Now, let's get you back to that Potter, now, shall we?" Lucius said, picking Alex up, and wrapping her arms around him. He apparated them to Harry, who looked little more than worried.

"What happened?" Alex heard Harry ask.

"He crucioed her, then used a wordless new spell. She's bleeding alot. Where is Severus?" Lucius asked.

"On his way now. He should be here any second now." Harry said, looking at his watch. Just then, the dark cloaked figure of Severus Snape walked through the door of the hidden room they were in. Lucius layed Alex on a table.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Severus asked.

"She was hit with a crucio. And I guess the Dark Lord came up with a new spell." Harry said.

"Why should I give a damn if the Dark Lord came up with a new spell?" Severus asked, and smirked.

"She was hit with it." Lucius said timidly, afraid of Severus exploding.

"Oh..." was Severus' cold reply. He walked to the table where Alex was fighting to keep her eyes open, and took her hand.

"Dad..." Alex stammered.

"Shh...just relax now. We're going to figure out what this spell is now. Just relax. Now how bad is the pain?" Severus asked, rather softly.

"It's...unbearible. I tried to kill him...but the spell didn't work...I think he just got more powerful." Alex said, just as Draco Malfoy walked in the door.

"Did you bring the potions?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir." Draco said, handing him the potions, which he opened and let Alex drink. All of her wounds gradually healed, and Draco walked next to her, on the opposite side of Severus.

"Why didn't we get summoned?" Draco asked, looking at the black haired young woman on the table.

"I beleive he wanted me to remove the mark, so he could kill her. But he accidentaly called Goyle Senior, and ordered me to rid of him, and removed the mark himself." Lucius said.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Harry said, taking out his wand.

"Calm down, Potter! Your time will come. Just have patience. We have to do a little studying on this new spell, first." Severus said.

"Dad...it didn't have a light. I didn't even realize he had cast it until I felt the pain." Alex said, regaining her strength.

"This is a new spell. Perhaps it would be safer to have someone watching over Miss Snape?" Lucius asked, as Alex sat up.

"Well, you sound as if you're offering." Severus said.

"I suppose I am. She could stay at the manor, with Narcissa, Draco, and I. She'd be safe, Severus." Lucius said, still standing a good two feet away from Alex. Severus sighed, and let go of Alex's hand, as Draco took the other hand in his.

"I suppose I haven't a choice. Just...keep her safe. She's all I have left." Severus said, still with an emotionless face. Alex let go of Draco's hand, and stood up, getting herself off of the table. She walked to Severus, and pulled him into a hug. It almost made Draco laugh at the thought. Snape _hugged_.

"It'll be okay, dad. I promise." Alex said into the Potions Master's robes.

Lucius walked to where Draco stood, and Alex let go of Severus. Alex went back to the Malfoy's, and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Severus smirked, as Draco and Alex apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Don't get yourself killed, Severus. I doubt Alex would be able to manage without a father like you taking care of her." Lucius said, before he also apparated.

"So...you have any theories, or should I get Hermione?" Harry asked, even though he knew how much Severus hated the know-it-all. When Severus didn't reply, he took it as a 'yes' and


End file.
